


Taku aroha ki a koe

by Marius2045



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Elvish pride, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight me, hurt me, love me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taku aroha ki a koe

His stride was graceful and full of purpose, just like ten years ago. He came to fight some Orcs and the thought brought a smile to his face.  
Laketown was beautiful sadness. Old and battered and drenched in memories of old, reminding of what once was and never could be again. It was solid ground built over flowing water, just like the mountain standing watch over the folk of the lake.

If he closed his eyes and let Peter’s imagination wash through his mind. Erebor and the lonely mountain could be right there, it looked so real and Orlando felt almost at peace. He was home in Middle-Earth. 

Heavy steps bothered his silent reverie. They grew louder the closer they came and he had to take a look if he wanted or not. Somehow still caught up daydreaming, he was terrified for a second by the creature stopping barely in front of him.

Orlando’s eyes wandered over the tall muscle packed monster with its white, scarred skin and dead eye and even though he knew that man, he couldn’t help but shudder for a second. He had to swallow hard before he could speak and even managed a smile.  
“Hello Lawrence.” 

It wasn't Lawrence, he was Bolg and he came even closer until they were face to face. He leaned forward and sniffed the air, as if he wanted to taste Orlando’s scent. It sent another bone-felt shiver down his spine. Involuntary, Orlando tried to step away, but strong hands grabbed his tunic and pushed him backwards until they were hidden in the shadows, holding him securely in place against the wall of one of the buildings.

“No you are not. Stay.” The deep rumble of the Orc washed over him and it almost felt like a touch, holding him as strongly in place as the hands on his clothes.  
“I will make you mine, princeling. Mark you as my own and when I am done with you I will have drawn blood. I am going to taste that, too.”

Bolg let go with his left hand and grabbed his chin in a hard grip. It hurt and made Orlando moan quietly and he dared not to move again. He could hardly take a deep breath before the larger man licked a long swipe over the side of his face. It felt warm and wet and oh so familiar that it made Orlando sigh heavily.

Heat swept over his body and the moment was lost. He shook free of the hand on his face, not caring if the fingers would leave bruises on his fair skin. Not this time.

“Don’t you dare, filthy Creature! Take your foul hands off of me.” There it was again, pride and elvish arrogance. It straightened his back and brightened his senses, leaving nothing human behind. He was Legolas, son of Thranduil, future king of the woodland realm. No Orc would give him orders.

“Very well, princeling. I’ll see you again when the cameras are turned off and no-one will be around. I promise.”

The same old story. They were back in the game.

Tbc


End file.
